Unbelievable Secrets
by sEcretmiNdLoLITA
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is known to be the most skillful and experienced fighter,sorcerer and alice user some think he is a Demi-God with all this fame, he of course is prideful but what happens if an unknown girl beats him? On I-hate-tus I mean hiatus
1. Another day of dreaming

There were once two people who lived in two very different worlds. Their names were Yukihara Sakura Mikan and Hyuuga Igarashi Natsume (A.N. : Gomen I forgot Kaoru maiden name just tell me in the review if it's wrong and I'll fix it immediately).

Mikan was a timid, cheerful and loving girl who grew up in a secretive kingdom ,which only few people in the world knows exist, but once you meet her you will surely understand the quote "Never judge a book by its cover".

Because dear Mikan is a skilled fighter and sorceress and unknown to her she is a dream seer (people who see the future in dreams) , but nobody even knows of her existence since she is the heir to the Shiro-ai thrown she is kept secret all her life even to most of the servants in their castle.

Even in their small mysterious kingdom, she is only known to some people which includes of course king Yukihara Izumi and queen Yukihara Sakura Yuka, Imai Hotaru ,her bestfriend and princess of Imayen kingdom (the most progressive kingdom in Alicea) , Yukihara Hijiri Youichi, her adopted brother, Yukihara Tsubasa (but known to people outside the kingdom as Andou Tsubasa) ,her older brother and trainer, Hyuuga Harada Misaki , Tsubasa's fiancé, and Anjo Narumi (A.N.:did I get his last name right?) her Tutor.

All her life she was only known to these people and she was getting sick of it. She doesn't know that her first trip outside the castle walls will be changing her all her life…

~~.~~

Hyuuga Igarashi Natsume is the worldly known prince of Yuukaga kingdom. He is the Alicea's most _known _skilled fighter. He thinks he is the richest and most talented ALICEAN on the planet Alicea but he soon discovers that there is more to life than what you see on the surface.

Because sometimes things that are hidden can be dangerous. He has an older half sister Hyuuga Harada Misaki, He knows she is engaged to some prince but for some reason he never met him nor know what his kingdom is, but what does he care?, He also has a younger sister Hyuuga Igarashi Aoi he was somewhat overprotective of her but loves to tease her to random princes but he would kill any prince (or any human male at that) that came within 5km radius of Aoi uninvited.

He thinks nothing could ever beat him in any kind of competition from looks to money to sex appeal to intelligence to fighting or anything at all you bet he can win them and nobody could beat him… but what happens if a random _GIRL_ beats him at everything and he did not recognize her one bit?

-I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE-

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 1

As a beautiful brunette with a gorgeous natural hour-glass body and sweet honey-hazel colored orbs wakes up with a yawn and a groan as she rubs her eyes. She looks around her amazingly large room while her beautiful waist length hair sways behind her "huh? Gosh I had another wonderful dream last night about getting out of this prison/castle but who could that crimson-eyed boy might be? …. He is been in my dreams lately I wonder why, I never remember meeting anyone like that before.. *yawn*… Hotaru I know you are listening so come out already…". Suddenly out of nowhere an amethyst-eyed girl with shoulder length black hair came out saying "You shouldn't talk like that when you're alone people will think your crazy, wait … actually you are, so do whatever you want hell I care…. I was just sent here to get you your parents are going to tell you something" with a very emotionless face. "okay! HOUTARU!" she screamed as she jumps to Hotaru TRYING to get a hug but alas the inventor just grabbed out a gun and shot her three times on the forehead.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

She dodged the first bullet but even with her amazing reflex the second and third bullet still hit her.

"Mou Taru-chi you're so mean" she said with an amazingly cute pout. "fine fine I won't call you that and yes I will get ready" she said while her so-called bestfriend glared at her "then do it fast baka" hissed the crowned princess of Imayen kingdom which is the most technological and progressive kingdom in existence.

As she does her morning routine or should I say pattern, she thinks about her dream earlier …

_Mikan was walking in a Sakura tree garden while looking at the rose bushes she humms a tune she remembers being sang to her when she was young. As she walks around aimlessly a mascular arm suddenly snakes around her waist she was prepared to attack when she smelled the familiar scent she looked up lovingly to the person that hugged her from behind gazing up at a gorgeous crimson-eyed person "hey, are you okay?" he asked lovingly with surprisingly tender eyes. "Yes I was just wondering how are we going to tell our parents about me…" she answered . "Don't worry I think they won't mind getting…..early" he mindlessly mumbled but was enough for her to hear. "Hmm… okay" she whispered as she puts her arms around his necks and tiptoes while he reaches down holding her waist tighter and their lips were only a thin sheet of air apart and then…. _She wakes up.

"That dream is kinda scaring me and what did I tell that boy and he told me I can't seem to remember I usually remember my dreams perfectly" she said as she brushes her hair. Because since she was young her dreams are amazingly accurate to the near future. "_Maybe I should tell mom and dad or maybe onii-san and one-chan _(Misaki) _or maybe Hotaru OR You-chan… nah… I'll just keep this to myself maybe it's just a dream but there are times my dreams came true…. I won't think about it for now" _she decided as she opened her door and make her way to the dinning hall. She doesn't know what her parents will tell her will be one of the surprises she will never forget…

To Be Continued…

Review please!

I'm new at this and this is my first fanfic so please tell me my mistakes or if I dragged it out too much I'll try my best in the next chapters .

and tell me if I should still put spoilers

By the way I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews

And I'm sorry if it's too short for your liking put it in a review if you want longer chapters

AND don't assume in any pairings because I might just change it.

But the sure pairings are: RuTaru, AoIchi, MiBasa, KoMire, YuAnna, MoNoko, NatsuMikan or MikanxOC

Preview:

"_WHAT? REALLY?"_

"_So this is the Yuukaga Kingdom"_

"_I'm Natsume Hyuuga and this is my twin …"_

"_I'm not weak"_


	2. The announcement and meeting

-I DON NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE-

-Chapter2 The Surprise and First Sight-

As our brunette makes her way to their dining hall for breakfast with her family, she hums the same tune as she hums in her dream_s_ (A.N. They're in a huge castle so this might take a while) until she sings the chorus with her eyes open.

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been what I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**Ohhh ohhh**

**They don't know how long it takes**

**Waiting for a love like this**

**Every time we say goodbye**

**I wish we had one more kiss**

**I'll wait for you **

**I promise you I'm wi…..ll**

"Onee-chan" said a voice.

"Good Morning You-chan" she said with a dazzling smile.

It took all of Youichi not to be mesmerized by Mikan's smile.

Even after all these Years he still finds it hard not to.

"Mikan-nee, oka-san and oto-san are beginning to wonder where you are" said Youichi

"Oh okay sorry I was thinking about something so I didn't notice how long it already was" she said as she picked youichi up to carry him

"okay nee-chan" said Youichi as he put his arms around her neck.

They walked for a while more until Youichi asked "Nee-chan can you sing for me again?"

Mikan chuckled beautifully that sounded like tingling of bells "How about later, ne You-chan? Because it seems that we're here already" she said as she opens the doors to the dining hall.

"That's a promise nee-chan" said Youichi as Mikan put him down.

"Good morning Mi-chan!" said Tsubasa with a goofy smile while his fiancé waved to Mikan with a sweet smile

"Good Morning dear" said Yuka with a smile that looks much like Mikan's

"Good Morning Mikan" said Izumi with a smile

"Good Morning minna! Wow, why is everyone all smiles today?" questioned Mikan energetically

"It's because oka-san and oto-san already agreed to letting you go outside the kingdom!" said Tsubasa

"WHAT? REALLY?" asked Mikan excitedly

"YOU IDIOT! YOU RUINED THE SURPRISE!" screamed Misaki while hitting Tsubasa on the head

"Well now that your brother ruined the surprise, I guess we just have to tell you" said Izumi as he gave a light glare to Tsubasa. "g-gomen" whispered Tsubasa as he held his large lump in his head.

"Yes sweety, we will let you go out of the kingdom and explore the outside world like you always wished since you are already seventeen" said Yuka as she stands up and hugs Mikan.

"Thank you oka-san! Thank you oto-san ! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" she said as she jumps around and hugs her parents.

"Mikan Listen though you can go in 5 conditions" said Izumi with serious eyes

"Hai oto-san!" said Mikan with a salute

"1st you must never tell anyone about you being a princess of Shiro-ai or the existence of Shiro-ai at that, do you understand?"

"Hai"

"2nd you must keep you relationship with your brothers a secret especially your connection with your eldest brother"

"But why it's been a while since I saw Rei-nii! It's unfair!" said Mikan (A.N. SORRY! I forgot to put persona in the first chapter)

"Do you want to go outside these walls?" said Izumi with threatening eyes

Mikan nodded with a pout. Her father has always been one of the very few people who could resist her pout. Namely her father and Hotaru only.

"3rd You must pretend to be a nomad that travels a lot and don't expose you're alices you are only allowed to expose your nullification and another alice of your choice but you can be a very powerful sorceress but don't tell people who you learned from"

"Okay"

"4th you must pretend that you have nobody, that your family died in an accident, we already have a story for you to familiarize all you have to do is think up of something quick in emergencies and yes we have contacted Rei about this" explained Izumi as he saw Mikan was about to Say something. Mikan nodded anyways

"5th you must… Yuka I don't know how to say this because I am against this I still think she is too young and why does she have she's only 16 why does she have to-"Izumi was cut off by Yuka before he keeps whinning.

"Fine fine I will tell her" said Izumi as she rubbed his back. He went back to his seat at the end of the table.

"Sit down first honey you might faint" said Yuka as she sits down.

Mikan sat down as well she noticed that everyone was eating quietly while her father was telling the conditions

"So oka-san what is the 5th condition?" questioned Mikan while putting a spoonful of cheese omelet and rice into her mouth.

"You need to find a suitable fiancé and next king of our kingdom" said Yuka hurriedly

Next thing you know sounds of someone choking was heard through the whole dining hall

Misaki gave Mikan a glass of water and rubbed her back while everyone ,except Hotaru, the king and the queen who knew this would happen, rushed to her side (A.N. Isn't that just Misaki, Tsubasa and Youichi?)

"FIND A WHAT!" screamed Mikan once she was fine.

"A fiancé dear" said Yuka

"WHY!" said Mikan still screaming and freaking out

"Stop screaming honey. Because we need to know who will be next king you know your father and I won't be here forever and Tsubasa is already the next king in my best friend's kingdom the Yuukaga , Rei doesn't want to run a kingdom and besides he already is the prime minister in Yuukaga kingdom and Youichi is far too young to be an heir so that leaves you darling you that we know fully well that you do not want to run a kingdom but this is necessary dear please" explained Yuka as she breathed deeply.

"okay fine but until when can I find this supposed "fiancé" ?" asked Mikan

"Take your time!" blurted the king

The queen raised an eyebrow while looking at him and putting her hands on her waist

"Come on love! She's just my baby girl!" complained the king surprisingly like a child

"No she's not, she is going to be a lovely queen soon and she is near the age of marrying so she has to find as early as now *sigh* we'll talk about this later…. Mikan finish your breakfast and pack your things and Hotaru tell her, her background story and her alias" as she drags her husband to their room.

~Time Skip~

Mikan was already riding her favorite horse Ichigo with only a shoulder bag ,that can be changed into backpack, belt bag and etc. , which contains all her belongings it was made by powerful magic and has a suspended space ( if you know the fablehaven series it's like Kendra's knapsack which she got in book 4)

She thinks about her pretend story which she thinks is quite sad of it was real it would be too hard on a 17 year old girl. Her story goes like this.

Her name is Mikan Sakura

She is a nomad because when she was young her family's village was attacked by pirates and burned down.

She and her family are skilled sorceresses and sorcerers.

Her parents name is Yuki and Izuma Sakura they only changed one syllable so she won't forget

She has 2 older brothers and 1 younger brother much like what she got in real life

But when she was 14 her family was attacked by thieves when they were sleeping in the forest their father and mother had a fever at the time so their protection was weaker she and her older brothers was roaming around and when they came back she saw the thieves in their camp with her family dead on the ground with a lot of blood around and she killed the thieves because her magic went wild and uncontrollable sadly she also killed her elder brothers.

That part was not hard to pretend because when she was 14 they went camping and that happened except her family was badly wounded not killed but her magic did act haywire.

Ever since then she traveled alone occasionally she would stop at a town

And so that she can still have Hotaru as a bestfriend they said that when Mikan lost her family she stopped at the Imayen kingdom and accidentally stepped on one of Hotaru's experiment traps and they became friends.

"_Wow Hotaru thought of everything" _thought Mikan

Their plan was Mikan will stop at Yuukaga first so that's where she is heading now.

She saw the outer walls and the high towers of the castle _"so this is Yuukaga Kingdom" _thought Mikan

With her amazing reflex she immediately ducked before a sword cam flying targeted at her head.

It landed on the ground she jumped off of Ichigo and Ichigo just moved away knowing what would happen next.

Suddenly two mascular and lean bodied figures with their faces covered appeared before her one with two swords at each hand and the other one sword and a shield with the Yuukaga royal family crest on it (A.N. guess who!)

"You are trespassing on Yuukaga land" said the one with shield

"Hmm what happened to the guards of this kingdom and why are the princes guarding outside the kingdom outskirts?" smirked Mikan she knew too well that only royalty can where the family crest.

The two seem dumbfounded. No one before had known they were princes.

"Nice guess Polkadots, but how did you know?" asked the one with the two swords

"Polkadots? YOU PERVERT!" screamed Mikan

"Quiet it down baka" said a crimson eyed guy with sexy messy raven hair

"I apologize for my little brother's action" said the other one who has crimson eyes and dirty blonde hair that looks like brown.

"stop telling people that you were only older by 2 I repeat 2 minutes!"

"fine fine fine, but let us go back to the matter at hand" said the blonde-brunette guy

"I'm Mikan Sakura and you are?" said Mikan her body relaxing but still has her guard up

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga and this is my twin….." said the black haired guy

"Daisuke Hyuuga" said the other guy with a bright smile

"Nice to meet the both of you" she said with an amazingly stunning smile

Both boys were stunned and mezmorized by the smile.

To be Continued….

Review please! Flames or Fames are accepted!

SECOND CHAPTER!

Really really sorry if you were confused with something just tell me in a review

And sorry when I forgot to put Persona in Mikan's bio in the first chapter!

and dun dun dun Natsume has a twin!

I wanted a love triangle and I don't want to use Ruka because he belongs with Hotaru!

Still won't update until I get 5 more reviews!

Yey! Done with that good bye until the next chapter!


	3. The inside of the Kingdom 1

-I DON NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE-

-Chapter3 The inside of the kingdom-

*cough cough* obviously faked cough of a person form the darkness of the trees.

"I sent you here to learn and stop who trespassed in our land and I find you _FLIRTING _with an unknown woman, who could most possibly be a witch who can charm you to your deaths" said a menacing voice.

"Gomenasai Persona" apologized Daisuke with a respectful bow.

Natsume on the other hand just answered with a 'hn'.

Mikan's forehead scrunched at this and said "you should have respect to those who have authority over you! YOU RUDE BADASS DISREPECTFUL PERVERT!"

"Rude and disrespectful has the same meaning you idiotic polka" said a smirking Natsume who is obviously enjoying this.

"UGHH! You are impossible!" screamed a frustrated Mikan.

*cough cough* "Gomenasai for screaming! Please forgive me" said Mikan while bowing to the unknown person cotinuosly .

"Stop bowing, I am Persona the twins trainer" said a masked man with spiky black hair (A.N. I just had to put that hehe…SPIKY!).

"P-Persona?" whispered Mikan because she knows that it was her Rei-nii's alias.

" _REI-NII! I WANT TO JUST JUMP AT YOU AND HUG YOU TIGHT! WAAH!" _thought Mikan (A.N. to those blind to the obvious Rei and Persona are the same people no offense).

"Yes and I assume you are Mikan Sakura, no?" said Persona with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Lay off Persona" said Natsume with every possible venom in his voice.

"calm down Kuro Neko, Shiro Inu (White Dog) restrain your younger brother" said Persona with a glare to Natsume.

"Hai, Natsume restrain yourself" said Daisuke with full authority.

Natsume grunted at this but followed him anyway.

"Umm if I'm not suppose to be here I could go now, right?" Mikan said awkwardly looking back and forth at Natsume and Daisuke.

"No you don't need to, where are you going anyways?" asked Daisuke his award winning back on his face.

"U-umm Y-Yuukaga Kingdom" stammered Mikan.

"What is your Business there?" asked Natsume suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

"U-Umm" said Mikan with uncertainty _"I have to pretend that I don't know what to do that I'm only visiting Hotaru I can endure I can endure! Endure being an idiot Mikan!" she thought._

"I'm visiting my best friend who is currently there" said Mikan looking down.

"Who is you friend maybe we can help you find him or her?" said Daisuke kindly.

"No no, it's very easy to find her actually" said Mikan, smile back on her face.

Daisuke and Natsume blushed at this while Persona just unknowingly glared at them for being too close to his precious imouto 'Mi-chi'.

"Who is your friend anyway?" asked Natsume coldly gaining his composure back.

"Oh… She's Imai Hotaru" said Mikan Happily "Her Highness" quickly added Mikan just remembering her pretend background story about being a commoner.

"Imai has a best friend? unbelievable" said Natsume with a scoff. Daisuke rolled his eyes at Natsume's retort.

"HEY! She's very nice if you really know her you know!" said Mikan with unshed tears in her eyes. She just can't take it if people insulted anyone important to her.

"I'm sure she is, don't worry just excuse my brother for being an ass it's just because Imai is not too kind to us" Daisuke said with a kind glance to Mikan then a glare to Natsume and back to Mikan with an apologizing face.

"Nah… It's okay Hotaru isn't that kind to people most of the time to me too" said Mikan with a soft laugh while wiping a mall tear that escaped.

"Miss Sakura would you like to walk with us back to the kingdom?" inquired Persona.

"Hai! Arigatou Persona-san!" said Mikan with a mesmerizing smile once again.

"Just call me Persona, then twins go get your steeds and catch up with us" said Persona with an unemotional voice.

"Hai" said Daisuke. While Natsume just sent a glare to Persona and a look to Mikan that says "Don't trust him". Mikan gave him a smirk and a look that says "I don't trust people that easily.

Natsume was stunned to see that smirk and look on her face. _"How did an innocent and idiotic girl have a look that says she experienced a lot already" _came a thought in his mind.

"Hn" said Natsume and he walked away trailing behind his older brother.

-Time Skip Mikan alone with Persona-

"Persona do you think they are far enough?" asked Mikan.

"Yeah I think so" said Persona while removing his mask.

"Rei-nii!" she said, not screamed she was afraid that others will hear her, as she pounced on him giving him a bear hug.

"I missed you too Mi-chi" said Persona with a sweet smile (A.N. Persona can smile? Hehehe)

"Now come on before someone sees us " said Persona as he puts his mask back on and mounting his horse.

"Hai Re-Persona" said Mikan back to her façade and on her horse.

-Time skip again on their way to Yuukaga-

The order was Mikan and Daisuke in front while Persona and Natsume were behind them.

While Daisuke and Mikan talked animatedly. Natsume and Persona were as quiet as a grave yard and Natsume was glaring at his brother while having a painful pang at his chest. He didn't know why but maybe it's just because his brother trusted this girl too fast yeah that's it he is worried for his brother, nothing else absolutely nothing.

They didn't notice that they were already in the kingdom gates. Until Mikan said.

"Sugoi! This is so amazing" with twinkling eyes, like the first time a child sees the festival.

"_Cute… wait what am I thinking! Bad thoughts go away! Shoo shoo" _ thought Natsume.

"_Adorable… I might court her but not yet" _thought Daisuke.

"_As cute as always imouto" _thought Persona.

"This is so cool, I've never seen a place more lively!" Mikan exclaimed as she jumps down from her horse and runs into the market.

"Natsume follow her make sure nothing hurts her or let her damage anything. Daisuke you will come with me to the palace I have something to tell the king a queen bring her horse with us as well" ordered Persona.

Natsume just said a "hn" and got off his horse and dashed to catch up with Mikan. While Daisuke seemed disappointed since he wanted to be the one accompanying Mikan around.

-With Mikan and Natsume-

"hmmm that smells heavenly where is that coming from?" asked Mikan obviously amazed

"It's from that bakery" said Natsume nonchalantly.

"Sugoi! The bread is so big and wow the oven is so big! It's the first time I saw something like this" said Mikan with a matter of fact voice.

"Wow there are so many people!" said Mikan amazed.

"You're easily amazed little girl" Natsume chuckled. Mikan suddenly looked at him started walking backwards.

" 1 of course I am. 2 I am NOT a little girl! 3 You should laugh and smile more you look more handsome like that " said Mikan as she looks in front again.

Natsume blushed at this statement but hid it with his bangs and said "Well you act like a little girl" completely avoiding what she said.

"Mou you're a meany Hyuuga-kun" said Mikan with a cute pout.

Natsume looked away with another blush and said "hn… Call me Natsume little girl".

"Okay Natsume! Just call me Mikan!" said Mikan once again smiling at him.

"I prefer calling you polkadots" said Natsume with a handsome smirk.

"Meanie" said Mikan then she stick her tounge out to Natsume.

"Put that tounge back in your mouth before I put it in mine" said Natsume nonchalantly.

Mikan blushed at the comment and just turn around and to a flower shop.

"Did you know my favorite flowers are white roses Natsume?" she said as she sniffed a white rose.

"_The white rose suits her she really is beautiful…uh wait WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?" _He thought but just shrugged the thought off.

"Hn" was his famous reply.

"Ne, Natsume where did they take my horse?" asked Mikan.

"The Palace most likely" said Natsume with a bored tone.

"Mikan" said a voice from behind and they saw…..

To be continued…

* * *

Review please! Flames and Fames are accepted!

Sorry I didn't update faster!

From now on I'll update as long as I finish a chapter!

Sorry I didn't put a Preview in the previous chapter! TT_TT

Sorry if it's short but I want this story to have lots of chapters so yeah that's that!

If you didn't understand anything don't hesitate to ask!

Bye until the next chapter!

_Preview:_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Mikan can I please talk to you privately? In my study follow me"_

"_Mikan I know you're secret__"_


	4. One Condition

-Chapter 4 One Condition-

They turned around and saw….

"Mom?" asked Natsume simultaneous to Mikan's "Kaoru-san?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Kaoru.

Before Mikan could even answer her question someone interrupted.

"How do you know her mom?" asked Natsume while behind him Mikan made a gesture toward Kaoru saying to keep it a secret. (The index or point finger in front of you mouth vertically)

"I met her when I traveled through the eastern lands, right Mikan dear?" Kaoru lied smoothly (A.N. guess now we know where Natsume inherited that trait *rolls eyes*).

"Hai" said Mikan in relief _"Auntie Kaoru is Natsume's mom? Well they do look alike" _thought Mikan in conclusion.

"You two must come back with me to the castle and let's have some tea we have to catch up and I have some questions for sweet Mikan here" said Kaoru while gesturing toward her carriage.

~short disturbance~

They are wearing mage clothes where in the:

Girls – Long-sleeved dress coats to mid-thighs, pants underneath and traveling boots or simply boots. Some women (like Mikan) have gloves that cover only their palms in one hand while others (like Kaoru) have gloves on both hands.

Boys- Long sleeve button up shirts which can be tucked in or not and pants that is a little baggy in the ankles and short MALE boots.

Both genders have a medium sized shoulder or belt bag and has a collar that is like a Japanese uniforms collar the one that kinda stands up.

Before I forget Mikan is wearing a ponytail not pigtail for this chap unless I write something that says otherwise.

Sorry I didn't explain this sooner TT-TT Gomene I'm just an amature at this please forgive me.

~short disturbance over~

-Time Skip Castle-

Mikan and Kaoru were in the castle garden talking about Mikan's 'pretend' life. But only Kaoru and Mikan know it's a make-believe story.

Natsume and Daisuke were in Natsume's room. In his balcony to be precise. They were watching their mother and this stranger talk like they've known each other their whole life. With their training with Persona they can clearly hear what they are talking about.

"You don't think it's true that Mom and Mikan met each while she was on travel, do you?" asked Daisuke.

"You know me too well nii-san, Yes I don't believe mother I think something's up. Something she doesn't want us to know" said Natsume suspicion evident in his voice. Then asked with a teasing tone "Besides when did you and Polka got on a first name basis?" while raising an eyebrow.

"I-I-It was when we were riding back to the kingdom and she asked what to call me since we are twins... she said it would be confusing if she called both of us 'Hyuuga-san'. So don't think of anything else!" said Daisuke in defense.

"Sure sure whatever you say…. Let's go to Ruka and Imai. I have to ask her what her relationship with Polka is" said Natsume with a bored tone as he walks towards his double door.

"Why are YOU so interested in her? Hmm?" said Daisuke this time him teasing.

"Nothing, she's just interesting and….. suspicious" said Natsume denying his own thoughts.

But both knew it was impossible to hide anything from the other since they ARE twins.

They went into Hotaru's portable lab. It was one of her inventions seeing se is a powerful sorceress and a gifted Invention alice user.

Daisuke knocked at the door.

Out came a disheveled looking Imai and a trying to look calm Ruka. Note the keyword TRYING. (A. what they were doing…. Hehehe)

"What do you want Hyuuga….s?" she said with a hiss.

"We just wanted to know what is you relationship with Mikan is" said Daisuke while Natsume leaned his back on the door frame smirking at Ruka. And Ruka just turning redder by the second.

"She's here already? …huh she's faster than I thought" she said as she gets a comb and combed her shoulder-length hair.

"Lead me to her" ordered Hotaru to Daisuke "Fine" was his only reply.

They left a tomato-red Ruka and a smirking Natsume.

"So how far did you get?" asked the still smirking Natsume.

"3rd Base….. Before you interrupted" said Ruka gaining his composure back glaring at Natsume and walking past him following Hotaru and Daisuke. Natsume just followed while shaking his head an amused smirk gracing his features.

-With Mikan and Kaoru-

They got a little uncomfortable talking in the garden so they went inside one of elegant lounges or living rooms on how Kaoru puts it.

"Oh I see, sorry for your loss dear" said Kaoru after hearing Mikan cover story thinking _"Mikan is an amazing actress she could be very famous with talent, body and angel-like attitude like hers… hmm I'm going to continue my plan"_

"Thank you very much Kaoru-sama" said Mikan wiping a fake tear.

"Well here is Hotaru you can talk to her and catch up, I have to talk to one of my colleagues about business" said Kaoru with a smile as she noticed the stoic inventor walk inside the living room.

"HI HOTARU!" said screamed Mikan as she launches herself to Hotaru.

Hotaru pulls out her BAKA gun and aims at Mikan.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

3 shots to the head. But Mikan dodges the first and second bullets but failed to dodge the third bullet.

"I-Itai, Mou Hotaru you meanie!" said Mikan while rubbing her lump on the forehead still on the floor.

"BAKA" said Hotaru unemotionally as if nothing happened.

"You have amazing reflexes Mi-chan" said Daisuke while helping her stand up

"No one here has ever dodged Imai's bullets except for me and Daisuke, so how did you? It's not like you have been dodging it for years and fromwhat you've said you were only with her for one year" said Natsume with a matter-of-factly tone.

Hotaru silently glares at Mikan which everyone missed except for our heroine.

"O-oh it's because I always dodge swords in my travels so Hotaru's bullets are something like those" said Mikan quickly thinking up an excuse.

"Fine" said Natsume still suspicious of the girl.

*cough cough* "Mikan can I talk to you privately? In my study follow me" said Kaoru as Mikan nodded.

"Ja Ne guys!" (see you) said Mikan with a wave and once again a thousand kilo-watt smile.

-At the study-

" Mikan I know your secret" said Kaoru in her business tone

" I-I know Auntie Kaoru… hehe after all you were the one who gave me howalons when I was little hehe" said Mikan with an uncertain smile.

"For me to keep your secret there is one condition and your parents already agreed to it" said Kaoru with very serious eyes.

"w-what Auntie Kaoru?" asked Mikan worried and a little scared on what the condition is while thinking clearly annoyed _"Why is every adult giving me conditions so that I can still do what I want!"_

"My condition is… you have to pick one of my sons as your fiancé " said Kaoru with a smile/

"WHAT?" said Mikan clearly stunned at the condition

-At the Living room-

"What was that noise?" asked Ruka

"Maybe it's the baka" said Hotaru nonchalantly

"Tch….noisy baka" said Natsume under his book that is over his face

"Hm" said Daisuke who is actually worried about Mikan or what he calls now _his _Mi-chan, little did he know that he will have competition.

-Back to the study-

"You just have to pick one of them I will give you time to think about it, but the sooner you tell me who you pick the better" said Kaoru leaning back at her chair.

"F-fine" said Mikan her face says she is clearly upset.

"Think about it Mi-chan at least now you will only have to choose between 2 you won't have to scourer the whole Alicea planet anymore! Ne?" said Kaoru trying to cheer her up

"O-ok" said Mikan smile going up her face again.

She continued

"I-I pick…."

* * *

Review please! Flames and Fames are accepted!

I think I dragged it too much….

Also CLIFFHANGER!

Hehehe so that's that!

See you in the next chapter!

P.S. tell me if I had something you did not understand!

Ja Ne!


	5. All Talk

-I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE JUST THE PLOT-

-Chapter5 - All Talk–

"I-I pick…" stammered Mikan while Kaoru's eyes twinkled at this since Mikan is going to pick this fast.

'_I want to say Daisuke-kun but why is something that is telling me to pick Natsume….. Why is it that every time I time I think of them my heart beats faster' _thought Mikan.

"C-can I have more time auntie Kaoru?" asked Mikan.

Kaoru sighed in disappointment "all right dear but remember you only have a year to decide" said Kaoru as she hugged Mikan.

~Time Skip back at the ''living room''~

"What did you talk about?" asked Natsume rudely as Mikan came back to the lounge.

"You know you are _sooo_ nice!" said Mikan with venom and sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Why thank you" said Natsume with a smug look in his eyes and a handsome mesmerizing smirk which did not affect our heroine.

" You are UN-" she didn't get to continue her speech because her inventor of a best friend shot her with her baka gun.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"You're too noisy again Mikan" Hotaru said as she blew the barrel of her baka gun her eyes not leaving the book she currently is reading. " And stop flirting with Hyuuga"

"H-Hotaru! I am NOT flirting with him! He is just plain annoying! Ugh!" said Mikan looking like a red tomato.

Ruka snickered. Kaoru, who kept quiet, smiled cheerfully at this while a certain older twin is glaring in his mind at Natsume but has a blank expression on the outside.

Natsume felt angry for some reason but did not know why. He himself is not angry. He looked at his twin to see if he is angry but found that his twin had an unreadable face (A/N: The twin connection yippee!).

"Hey guys, you should stop making fun of Mikan" said Daisuke finally defending Mikan.

"T-Thank you Daisuke-kun!" said Mikan while blushing and suddenly jumping at Daisuke to hug him.

But….

Hotaru just fired the BAKA gun to Mikan AND Daisuke.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Stop flirting with the _twins _Mikan…. You might turn into a playgirl or worse a _slut_" said Hotaru venom dripping from her voice as she said the word slut. (A/N: does playgirl and slut mean the same? It doesn't, right?)

Abruptly the doors of the lounge opened and a blonde came strutting in like she owned the world with her hips swaying from side to side.

"Natsume-kun~! Daisuke-kun~! Did you miss ME~?" said the woman with a disgustingly sweet and flirty voice.

The said woman clearly showed too much of her cleavage and a surprisingly well-concealed spell that is put on her face (A/N: It's the make-up of this world but instead it's a spell that with a keen eye you can see it's fake) to make her look quite stunning.

Her dress coat is way too short and she didn't even have pants underneath. Mikan swore that if she made a wind technique that skirt would be blown up and her slutty _thongs_ would be seen. But then again _'she might have done that purposely to seduce these twin princes' _Mikan thought.

"Speaking of a slut" mumbled Hotaru that escaped everyone's ears except Mikan's.

Mikan snickered.

"And who are YOU suppose to be?" she said as she lets the twins go, from her suffocating hug to her breasts (A/N: If you know Rosario+Vampire, it's what Kurumu does to Tsukune) while pointing an accusing finger to Mikan.

"Oh, how rude of me I'm Mikan Y-Sakura" said Mikan while holding out a clearly soft, silky and creamy white hand to the woman.

"I'm sorry but I don't hold a commoner's _rough and ugly _hand" she said as she put her perfectly flawless hand up in 'stop' motion.

"_And _I _don't _introduce myself because I'm so well-known that everyone in this planet knows me and of course you know me?" she said as she butts her eyelashes.

" Gomenasai but I do not know you" said Mikan shyly.

"And who are you suppose to be? You imbecile fool who does not even know rich and powerful royalty mistress when she stares you on the face" she said positioning her hand to slap Mikan when suddenly….

A muscular and strong hand stopped her and a figure was in front of Mikan effectively protecting her.

"Don't you dare hurt her" said Daisuke while tightening his grip on her wrist.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"That's for even thinking of hurting Mikan" said Hotaru calmly but anger was visible in her eyes.

"You worthless piece of shit! You turned everyone against me!" said the blonde then suddenly ran outside the palace, inside her carriage and to her mansion inside the kingdom.

"o-oh no… I think I offended her…. My first day here and someone's mad at me already… oh no this is not a good first impression…. She looks like she can convince people that I'm a bad person and no one will ever believe nor trust me now" she saidor rather mumbled as she sank to the floor trembling.

"Don't worry you always have me and these twins who seems to be fighting for your attention" said Hotaru as she sits on the couch and opening her book again.

"Hey!" said the twins while Mikan who seems to be not listening and is still staring at the floor mumbling things like "everyone", "believe her" and "hate me".

"Mi-chan it's alright we still are the royalties of this empire…. So trust us okay? Right Natsume?" said Daisuke crouching down next to Mikan and putting his arms around her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Tch… stop worrying little girl she's just a bitch" said Natsume who looked bored and is now sitting at the window ledge.

"Who is she anyway?" said Mikan now hiding her face in Daisuke's chest and hugging his torso.

"So you really don't know her uh?... She's Luna Koizumi, the princess of the Betrust kingdom (A/N: Just thought about it on the spot) said Ruka.

"And she's a total bitch" said Hotaru still reading her book.

"O-okay… Thank you guys!" said Mikan with a sunny smile to the others.

"Umm… Where is Auntie Kaoru?" continued Mikan.

"I don't where that old lady went to" drawled out Natsume.

"You should be more respectful to everyone Natsume!" screeched Mikan bolting up right forgetting everything that happened.

Everyone laughed at this scene.

Except Hotaru who just silently chuckled. (A/N: O.O Hotaru laughing)

As Mikan and Natsume continue to bicker the others just watched them clearly amused.

Everyone just laughed while the argument of the two just got heated up.

"You know what! I bet you're all talk! You can't even beat me in a spar!" said Mikan

"Pfft… I could beat you inside the arena within 5 seconds before you even warm up!" counter-backed Natsume.

Mikan suddenly walked in front of him and neared her face to his as if going to kiss him. When their faces were only an inch apart. Everybody held their breath. While someone had a jealous glance at their brother.

"Well then Natsume Hyuuga. I challenge you in a spar!" said Mikan in a serious and intimidating yet sexy way.

A/N: Okay so sorry for this SUPER late update but sorry again, cause I won't be updating until I write at least 10 chapters or until I finish the story… sorryyyyyy! X(

**~sEcretmiNdLoLITA~**


End file.
